


Bright

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr anon who wanted to see a fic based on Bright by Echosmith!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

Chloe hates the summer break.

She hates summer assignments. Hates how she can’t practice her magic because of the stupid rules. She hates the humidity and how it ruins her hair. She hates how she can’t sit in the Gryffindor common room, underneath a blanket as it rains heavily. She hates how she has to keep her broom locked up so that her neighbors don’t catch her flying and practicing for the Quidditch finals. She hates how the city lights hide the stars, and she’s stuck trying to google the information for her astronomy star charts.

But what she hates the most is the way she has to go three whole months without seeing her girlfriend and best friend, Slytherin Beca Mitchell.

Their paths first crossed in their first year when Professor Slughorn had made them partners for potions. It had been a policy the headmaster had instilled after the war. It was an attempt to form inter-house unity, and had forced Beca and Chloe together. Beca was a muggleborn, Chloe a pureblood, and they’d become friends quickly, if only for Chloe’s persistence. 

They started dating in the spring of their fifth year, about a year and a half ago, finally sick of dancing around the potential. Chloe had asked Beca out while on top of the astronomy tower. They’d been studying for the OWLs in the middle of the night so that Chloe could see the stars. Astronomy had always been Chloe’s favorite subject, and Beca her favorite person. It only seemed right to ask her out under the stars.

The summers were the worst. Beca’s muggle family wouldn’t let her go visit anyone. She had to stay and help run the family restaurant, and work a second job. All of her wages went to her parents so they could keep the family afloat. Chloe wanted to go visit Beca, but was afraid Beca’s parents wouldn’t let them stay.

They wrote a lot of letters. Beca tended to write hers on receipt paper, or the little notepads she carried as a waitress. They were often stained with condiments, grease, and spilled drinks. Chloe wrote hers on stationary, and they were always crisply folded, neatly packaged. Chloe didn’t begrudge Beca, and was happy to get any correspondence. 

Though Beca’s stationary wasn’t ideal, the content was swoon-worthy. As much as Beca pretended to be a cold hearted, bitter little ball of hate, she was a romantic. It was two weeks before school started up again when Beca sent her next letter, scrawled on the back of a receipt for clam cakes, chicken soup, french fries, and kid’s chicken tenders. Chloe doesn’t really get that food combination, so she focuses on the content of the letter. Beca’s handwriting is small, and spiked, cramped on the receipt as if trying to make sure everything fits.

_ Chlo _ , she writes.  _ You may be the astronomy genius, but I think I’ve got the universe on my side. It’s the only way I could’ve gotten you. When I’m with you, it’s like Heaven and Earth have aligned. When I think about how we got together… I think you, Sinistra, and Jupiter must have conspired. Maybe the moon? Or Neptune? I don’t know, I don’t get astronomy like you do. _

The letter continues on another receipt,  _ When I’m with you, it’s like colors are brighter. Everything else fades to gray, and it’s just you and me in screaming color. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. _

The letter continues on a few pieces of notepad.  _ I was looking at the stars last night, thinking of you. Did you see that shooting star? I wished for you. Were you looking at the same constellations, dazzled by the pictures in the sky? Sometimes, that’s how I feel when I look at you. Like your eyes are the stars. I could get lost in them, babe. They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You make me better, Chlo. You’re like the sun, and I’m the moon. I shine brighter because of you. It’s your light, it makes me brighter, makes me better. I love you, babe. Two more weeks and then I’ll shine brighter than ever in your presence. I love you. I can’t wait to be brighter. Soon. Love, your favorite girlfriend _ .

Chloe smiles while she scrawls a quick reply. 

_ Beca, _ she writes.  _ I think it’s the opposite. You’re my sun, and I only shine when you make me brighter. When I’m around you, everything is brighter. You make my world brighter. I’ll see you soon. I love you. Love, Chloe. _

She sends off the letter with a 3,000 kilowatt smile on her face, brighter than ever.


End file.
